The Almost Silent Treatment
by Lone-Dark-Grey-Wolf
Summary: I'm Blinded in one eye, never speak in public and have the ability to change into a strong Wolf. Anthro Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! i keep of coming up with random things around my day  
ALSO "The Kid at School" is still continuing but i need a idea of where to go for the next chapter :(

I am Humphrey Wilson, a 14 Year old Teen who lives in Jasper, Canada after moving from Idaho also in Canada. I have a, well..., Ability if you call it, I have the ability to change into a strong full grown wolf. Now and then I would go a day or up to a week out in the local forest near my house and *sigh* Kate Evens's house, I am in love with Kate, and I'm sure she has seen me in my wolf form but does not know it is me. I am not a social person any more, all because my Parents were murdered by someone claiming to be a police officer shot them both. I was only 11 at the time and over a friends house. I only found out when I was taken home to see two bodies covered over in a plastic sheet and blood, A LOT of blood.

It was the start of a new year in West Jasper High, I was going into Year 11 and hoping for a quiet one.

"ughhh" I groggily said, attempting to get off my bed.  
I slept in my wolf form last night.  
I soon got off my bed and walked over to my mirror and I saw my Wolf body, Rugged Grey and White fur around my body, a nice bushy tail, a scar that went over my left eye from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my nose. fortunately I am not blinded In that eye, In my wolf form at least, in my other form I was Blinded and no knew it, that is one thing I am used to, not being able to see a full 180 degree vision.

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of my knocking on my door, so I changed back into my human form and got dressed quickly into my cloths for the day, dark grey jeans, black boots, a short sleeve black top and a darkish hoodie, I always had my dark grey hair covering my left eye with the scar and useless eye, i then put the hood on my hoodie on and put on a long black trench-coat which i made sure covered up my small pocket knife . I then proceeded to open my door, and the person there shocked me, it was kate!

"Hey, Humphrey right?" Kate asked,

"..." i just remained silent. I dont speak to anyone, and will only talk if i am on my own or if i am singing, again on my own.

"Ok? Anyway, i was wondering, what type of dog do you have?"

I flinched a little when kate said that, but i still was not talking.

"Can i come in and see?" Kate asked.

"Grrr"She was getting too cloe into my life.

"DI-did you just growl at m-me? " kate stuttered,

Al i did was walk out, close and lock my door. But before i could walk down my front steep on my porch a hand was placed on my right shoulder.

"Get off!" I snarled at kate, in a low almost whispering, commanding voice.

"NO, I want to know what dog you have. It fascinates me, i like dogs." Was Kate's reply,

"Its not a dog." Was all I said back and shook off Kate's hand off, I then started walking towards the school.

"Humphrey? Why do you never speak?" Kate asked, again to my annoyance.

I just ignored her and carried on walking, and Kate started following me to school.  
It was only about 7 minutes before I walked in to the school, getting the usual odd looks from people and some times the random gasp when the wind blows my hair out of my eye for a second or two until it got covered up again, yet, no one would notice my eye.

CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED  
Hope you liked


	2. Chapter 2

** NEW CHAPTER**

**Also - Human in this story I am using to describe the ANTHRO PEOPLE**

* * *

I was now walking to my Form room, which has Kate in it. I sat down in my usual seat, Back left corner next to the windows which on the other side has the Jasper Park forest on the other side a little ways off. And Guess who sat next to me, Kate.

"Humphrey? Why do you have your eye covered up all the time? My sister Lilly sometimes wears her hair like that but not all the time."  
"Kate, Stop before you say something you will regret!" I commanded, getting annoyed, I mean I'm not going to hurt her in anyway I love her!  
"Oh, uh... ok"

I spent my time sitting down, looking out through the window, with a quick glance around the room often, I get that feeling when someone is watching me and found out it was Kate all the time and one or two others. And then about 10 minutes before the bell for my first lesson, that feeling again. I sigh and look around again and find a note on the desk in-front of me and a nervous looking Kate staring at it. I never even got a chance to read it when I noticed that everyone else had the same one aswell.

"Humphrey?" Kate said in a worried voice.

I look at Kate through my only working eye, well seeing wise anyway my blind one still moves with my right.

"We live right on the front door of the Forest." she Gasps, looking at where whatever it is talking about.

I looked at the Note thingy, It read:

'WOLF SPOTTED IN JASPER PARK FOREST'  
'BEWARE'  
'GO IN AT YOUR OWN RISK! NOT RANGERS PATROL THIS AREA!'

It then included a picture of me in my wolf form, another Gasp from Kate.

"That looks like your dog!" Kate says turning to look at me.  
"I told you! It's not a dog!"  
"Th.. Then you H.. Have a pet wolf?!" Kate whispers and shouts at the same time.  
"So?!"  
"It's a WOLF, there DANGEROUS!" Kate shouts at me, drawing the attention of the class and teacher,

"KATE, why are you shouting?" The teacher demands.  
"I've Seen this Wolf before, by my next door neighbors back door walking in and out of their house, I think he keeps it as a Pet." Kate responds.  
"Do they go to our school?" Some people ask Kate.  
"Yeah and in this Form now!" Kate says a little louder.  
"AGHHH" Some people scream.

"Probably thinks I am some type of bad person" I thought to myself.

"Who Kate, Who is he?" The Teacher asks.  
"HUMPHREY!" Kate Shouts, whilst pointing at me.

I instantly regain my focus looking around the class, just in time to see Garth, Rugby Tackle me to the ground, making my hair fling back showing my eye to Garth.

"YOU, YOU PUT US IN DANGER BY KEEPING A WOLF IN YOUR HOUSE!" Garth Screams in my Face, with out looking at me, he had his eyes closed.

I heard almost everyone gasp when they see my scar and Faded blue blind eye, When Garth opens his eyes I respond by pushing him off me and standing up, then saying.

"Yeah, so! He doesn't attack anyone! He is well trained!" I say back to Garth picking him up and putting him by a wall so he doesn't fall over.  
"How long you had him?" some one else asked.  
"Since I was ten, Sooo four years" I replied making sure Garth was ok from the Fall and me pushing him off.  
"Can we see him?" another asked.  
"*sign* I uh.. He is there every weekend all weekend, somewhere in the forest." I replied little bit nervous of what just happened with my words.  
"Wait, Your eyes? Their different? How?" Garth asked regaining his Composure and walking up to me. Then reached up to my hair?

"Of course, wants to look at my eye again" I said to my self. I actually had to stop myself from growling at him. Did I also mention I still keep my enhanced wolf senses in this form there just a little weaker, but stronger than anyone else's.

"Just Stop OK?!" I half shouted making Garth retrieve his hand away from my face.  
"Here." I said moving my hair out my eye with MY hand.

And as expected Gasps were heard around the room.

"Humphrey your eye?" Kate says.  
"What about it?" I ask, I know what is wrong with it, do I care? Not much!  
"It's It's"  
"Different?" I finish.  
"Yeah, How?" Kate asks.  
"I'm Blind in that eye!" I say back.  
"I.. I.. You" Kate stutters  
"Arghh, I'm going home, School has always been annoying, Boring, and Hurtful to me anyway! And I don't need anyone start saying stuff about me, my eye, or my Wolf!"

I start to leave but get stopped by Garth.

"Where you going?!" He demands.  
"Didn't I just say where?! You might be the Head teachers son but You have NO right to stop me! NOW Leave ME ALONE!" I shout in his face.

I walk out and are just about to shut the door when I say to the teacher,  
"Tell the Headmaster I'll be back in for the Exams." And I shut the door and head home!

On the way home I get that feeling again. Like I'm being watched, or in this case Followed as well. So I Use my Enhanced Hearing and find out that it was Kate, She was muttering to her self and is Walking fairly close to me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, apparently she did not know that I knew she was following me.  
"I.. Uh.. I want to know more about you and your Wolf."  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I am not telling anyone about me! And you can know more about my Wolf on the weekend with everyone else! Not go back to school or go home!"  
"I Can't"  
"Why not?" I say stopping, Kate walks up to me and responds,  
"No one knew I left school, I sneaked out. And I can't go back because I'll get told off."  
"So go home then!" I say walking towards the Forrest.  
"NO!  
"WHY?"  
"Because, *sniffile* I am being hurt by my own parents!"

"WHAT! WHAT TYPE OF PARENTS HURT THEIR OWN CHILD!" I scream in my mind!

"Follow me" I say to Kate.  
"*Sniff* Where we going?"  
"My house"  
"Ok, Thanks"  
"thats fine, least i can do for someone being treated like that"

We both walk through a small path that I made ages ago as a short cut to my house, by now I'm usually in my wolf form running along the path. We get to my house a little later than I would of liked but, what can I do.

"Sit down in the front room if you like, or I have a Guest room if you want to go and sleep."  
"Thanks, the guest room ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you there"

I lead Kate upstairs to the guest room and instantly she is on the bed almost asleep already.

"I'll be in the room by there taking a nap, Knock if you need anything."  
"Ok"

I walk into my room and undress then I Change into my wolf form walk over to my bed, my claws making the loudish scratch on the floor boards, Then I jump up and curl into a Fluffy Grey Ball, before falling asleep.

I am not asleep for long before I hear my door being Slammed open and someone calling my name desperately with a sense of urgency. I open my eyes to see Kate run into my bathroom.

I just uncurl from my ball and stand up on my bed before stretching. Then I watch as Kate comes Flying out and rush over to the Bed before she sees me and screams and falls on her back then using her hands to shuffle back into the corner of my room away from the door and me. Then Two unfamiliar faces appear at my door way looking very pissed, looking at them one was the same tan colour as Kate and the other Old looking and had a Grey coat on. I assumed they were her parents.

"KATE, GET HERE NOW!" The Tan one shouted.

Kate did not respond, she just broke down crying and whimpering my name!  
The two people started to advance on Kate.

"Fuck it" I thought. Then I Leaped from the bed landing right in-front of Kate, facing the two and Snarling Very Loudly with my Hackles Raised and Bushy Tail just in-front of Kate's face.

"Come on Eve, Leave Kate for the Wolf to Eat" The Grey one said.  
"Ok Winston, you were always a disappointment Kate, Have fun!" Eve said before both turned and ran out of my house.

After They were gone. I stopped Growling and turned around to face a crying Kate. She slowly stopped crying and looked at me.

"Thanks, you must be Humphreys Pet Wolf right?" Kate asked me. I just shook my head.

**KATES P.O.V**

"No?" I thought. I then Looked more closely at this Wolf before me.  
Grey fur, the same shade of Humphreys Hair, Same Eye Colour, A scar covering the left eye.  
"Just like Humphrey! Wait a Minute, No Humphrey around, a Wolf that looks like him! No, it couldn't be! Could it?" I thought.

"Humphrey?" I asked. The Wolf Nodded, Before turning around picking up some cloths in his Jaws and walking in the Bathroom, two minutes later Humphrey walked out wearing the cloths the Wolf took in.

"Humphrey? You.. Your a.. a Wolf? and a Human?"  
"Yes Kate, I am."

* * *

**TA DAAAA! Watcha Think? Kate knows what Humphrey is?!  
NEXT CHAPTER - Don't know when will be uploaded! But shall include a little back story from both Humphrey and Kate.**

Also new chapter uploaded for 'THE KID AT SCHOOL'

**SAVE THE WOLVES OF THE WORLD**


	3. Chapter 3

**KATE'S P.O.V**

"Humphrey? You.. Your a.. a Wolf? And a Human?  
"Yes Kate, I am"

**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V**

"How? How are you both? Wait.. Its a trick isn't it? You trained your wolf to walk in with cloths when some body asked it right?"  
"Truthfully?"  
"Yeah"  
"No, I never trained the wolf to do it because I am the wolf you just saw."  
"HA.. Bull Crap"  
"*Sigh* It's not Kate"  
"Sureeeee"

By now I was agitated.

"I am BOTH Kate"  
"Sure you are. I'll Believe it when Pigs fly"  
"Do you want to stay here or shall I take you home? Or to school?"

That made her be quiet for a little bit, not only 2 minutes later of silence.

"School! I can't be around anyone when they Lie! EVEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME"  
"So be it" I snarl.

**KATE'S P.O.V**

What just like that? My god am I in trouble when I get back

"How do you know If I do go back?" I ask  
"I will be watching"  
"I'll Know!"  
"When your a Wolf you learn to be stealthy to track and take down your Prey"  
"OK then, I'll just leave then! Is it?"  
"Yes"  
"Fine I will then. I'll also let everyone know you are a mental person. Pfft a wolf my ass!"

I then walked out and ran. To school? NO To home? NO Somewhere else that I prefer? YES.  
I ran and ran. Fast! I was out of breath when I arrived and sat down under my favourite tree. Only then did I realise that a Wolf was just a little ways off.  
This was most certainly not Humphrey's pet wolf.

This new wolf, who was now running at me, had Tan fur and a lot of dirt in it, these Soul Piercing Yellow eyes and was just about to attack.  
"OH GOD, AHGHGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

It was then at that moment...

It Jumped for Kate! Aiming for the Throat!


	4. Chapter 4

** NO ONE'S P.O.V**

It was then at that moment...

It Jumped for Kate! Aiming for the Throat!

**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V  
**  
I was just standing by the tree line watching Kate.  
I started to check my surroundings as I smelt an unknown scent of another wolf in the area.

It was then at that moment I heard Kate Scream.  
I moved my Head around to see a Tan coloured wolf running right at Kate.

I Leapt from my spot and tackled this wolf in mid-air.  
We Both collided and we fell not far in front of Kate.

This wolf was a Mad wolf from what I could tell.  
The ragged fur, crazed eyes and blood stained teeth.

We Snarled and circled each other, locking eyes.  
I made sure Kate was further enough away before striking.

I jumped left and this wolf came for me. I jumped over and landed behind then I quickly turned around and pounced on the wolfs back gripping my teeth around the back of its neck and bit it, Hard. I let go when I heard a snap and something that heard my heart sink.

This unknown wolf said, "Thank you, you freed me".

"Wolves should never be trapped, but for some the only way out is death" I thought sadly.

I started to dig a hole for this free wolf that was once trapped and when I finished I put the wolf inside and buried them. I then proceed to walk over to a flower and placed it on the new grave.

I then saw Kate standing not far away, slowly approaching. I saw that she shocked but still I growled at her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

I ran over to the Lake and drank some water to get rid of the Blood in my mouth and then turned around and saw a horrifying sight.  
Kate stood over the grave with her foot about to step on the flower that showed the peace this body was now at.

I ran at Kate and Leapt at her and with managed to make her fall over with me on her back Snarling and growling at her. No grave should be disturbed. Even if it is something you hate.

**KATE'S P.O.V**

I was just pinned by a being and was very scared. I managed to roll over and saw it was Humphrey's 'Pet Wolf'. I was now even more scared.  
It's Teeth slightly red from the blood of the other wolf.

It growled at me one last time before running off towards Humphrey's House.

"I have to warn Humphrey!" I thought and tried calling him and he did not pick up.  
I started running towards Humphrey's house only to arrive to see Humphrey in the back yard playing with a squirl?

"HUMPHREY?!" I shouted  
"What now kate?" He replied  
"Your 'Pet' Just killed another wolf! Aren't you scared he might try killing you?!" I half shouted and said.  
"No"  
"Why not HE'S DANGEROUS"  
"Cause like I said He is Trained and will only kill to protect others or himself so as long as I don't threten his life I will not be killed by my so called "PET" as you put it. Now the Spare guest room is till free if you wan't it".  
"Thanks and Ok I guess you'r right. Bye"  
"Bye"

* * *

NEW CHAPTER!  
REVIEW! 

**!BE A HERO, SAVE A LIFE EVEN IF IT'S NOT HUMAN!  
Copyright 2015 J.B**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V**

I just sent Kate to the guest bedroom after her having a mini fit over me killing another wolf.

"I just saved your life and you worry about it killing me?! or your self?!" I say to myself as I see Kate in the window of the guest room watching me.  
"I need a run to help clear my head."

and with that I started running towards the forest. After I reached further In by about one minute I jumped and changed into my wolf form.

My body shrunk a little, I grew Grey and white fur on my body, My hands and feet turned into paws with my fingernails changing into claws, sharper than one can imagine.

I landed on all four paws and started running, in no general direction.

**KATE'S P.O.V**

I was watching Humphrey talking to himself before running off into the woods.

"Where is he going?" I asked myself.

I decided not to follow him and went to bed.

**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V**

I was running for nearly 2 hours until I decided to go back home.

On my way back I heard a scream. I stopped and listened to which direction it came from. It was near my home.

I started running as fast as I could and as I got closer I saw 2 children, maybe about 10 years old.  
The ground was starting to turn a slight red from blood that was slowly dripping its way out one child as the other was yelling for their parents and help.

I turned into my Human form, wearing the cloths I had on before I turned into my form, and walked over to them.

"Hey, What Happened?" I asked  
"My and my Brother has playing Tag and he fell" The Crying one responded.  
"It Hurrrtssss" The other said almost crying.  
"Come on. My house is just there. I'll sort out his wounds there. And my names humphrey"  
"Ok. My name is Ashely and my brother is Morgan" Ashley replied, whilst walking by me carrying Morgan.

As we got inside I put Morgan on my Couch and Ashley sat down on the floor next to him.

I went to the kitchen and got my first aid kit and went back to the two.  
I found his wound quickly, a graze about the size of a A6 piece of paper was on his lower leg and bleeding lightly.

I got out a disinfecting cream and said,  
"Ok, this will Hurt"

Then I applied it to the graze  
"poor kid" I thought as I Heard him screaming

"Ok almost done" I said whilst unwrapping a piece of bandage to put on it.

"ok 1 more little bit" As I applied medical tape to stop the bandage coming off.

"and done, You are a Brave kid"  
"thank you" Morgan said  
"No Problem, where do you live? I'll get you back. Your Parents must be worr"

"HEY!" I heard someone shout from behind me, causing the kids to jump and me just turn around.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KIDS" a women shouted.

"I am just putting a bandage on your sons leg for a Graze he got"  
"Is this true?" The women asked them  
"Yes mum, see" Morgan replied showing his leg to her.  
"Ok then, lets go. I don't want to be hear any longer and get get killed by a wolf"  
"*sigh*" I said (?)  
"Ok coming."

With that they left.

"I'm going to Bed" I said and locked all my doors and windows and went to bed.#

I changed into my night cloths as I was going to sleep in my human form as not to scare kate if she sees my "Pet" insted of me.

I slept peacefully that night then morning arrived.

Tuesdays Light was not creeping into my room.

* * *

**TA DAAAAA, FAVS THISSSSSSSSS  
**

**!BE A HERO, SAVE A LIFE EVEN IF IT'S NOT HUMAN!  
Copyright 2015 J.B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well...  
I was disappointed in the amount of responses I had back from the HELP I requested.**

**You can all THANK BudderWarrior418 for the chapter as he gave me most of the idea.  
NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

**HUMPHREYS P.O.V**

I woke up around 11AM with little light coming into my room from the black curtains I fitted. I got out of bed and got dressed into my usual outfit style. Black Boots. Black jeans. Black everything. I even put Black gloves on today. I like having the feeling of the tightness on my body as, to me, it makes me feel that little pit more secure.

After I was done dressing and had a quick wash and brush my teeth I made my way downstairs where I found Kate watching TV.

"Hey Humphrey" Kate greets me as I enter the room.  
"Hey" I say back.  
"Any plans for today?"  
"Not much. You?"  
"I was uh... thinking of going back to school. I'll say that I was ill and my parents took me home."  
"Are you sure? You could stay here?"  
"Nah. I think i'll risk it. I waited to see if you wanted to come aswell?" Kate asked me in a well... How you would ask a question I guess.  
"I uh.. I'll think I'll pass."  
"How come?"  
"I don't fancy all the commotion I'll get about my 'pet'."  
"Oh well I... I guess I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah"  
"Bye"  
"see you"

With that Kate leaves my house with her backpack and left towards school. I watched her until she rounded the corner making sure her parents were none the wiser.

It was about 1PM when I actually decided to do something other then sit around. I got up grabbed my phone and left my house still wearing the cloths I decided to wear and headed to Jasper forest. After I got in the cover of the trees I transformed into my wolf form. I started tracking the local prey which were mainly caribou and elk. I found it strange that the scent lead me towards Jasper high. I followed it to the tree line and I had to quickly hide to not be spotted by all the children and teachers. Me still being in my wolf form would of been really bad if they were to see me.

I learned to climb trees earlier on in my life and put that to use to climb up a tree and lay down on a branch watching what was going on and what I saw shocked me. I also found out why the scent here was so strong. It appeared they got a out of town hunter to shoot and kill about 4 caribou and put then by the school. It looked like they were having a lesson. I checked that no one with a gun was around and then focused down on the the apparent lesson on caribou. I ran when they started to open the first one and let out a howl releasing the tension I had to not been able to run in and eat the caribou.

**KATES P.O.V**

As soon as I got into school I was asked questions. I told them what happened and where I was and they believed it.  
It wasn't long then we were told to go to the back of the school near Jasper forest and we saw 4 dead caribou on the floor. All of my year and a few volunteers from a year below us assembled there and we were told that we were to learn an animal lives in the forest and how they are killed, either by natural or outside circumstances. And one of the outside ones were hunted and killed by wolves.

I was there for about 2 Hours and I was really and I mean Really REALLY Bored and slightly disgusted. They already told us how they live and how they die but they were now going to show us how an animal insides work and we were all told that my year should be able to handle the blood and stuff but the younger ones were told that they can leave and return to class at any time.

They started to cut open the first caribou when I heard a faint howl. Everyone stopped and listened to the howl. Then it stopped. I became worried.

"Uhh Sir? Don't you think the Blood and smell of the caribou might attract wolves?" I asked fearfully. It turns out I wasn't the only one as soon about 3/4 of the group was agreeing with me.  
"It'll be fine. That howl was from a wolf but it was only one wolf. It wont come any nearer the where it probably is." The teacher replied and apparently this worked to calm everyone down but me. I didn't show it but I was terrified. I had a past encounter with a wolf and frankly did not want for it to happen again.

I started scanning the tree line for anything that might indicate a wolf nearby but found nothing. Until I saw a bush move and I saw Humphrey emerge but still stay hidden to only me knew he was there and still see him from my angle.

My phone went off and I took it out and looked and saw I had a text from Humphrey.

"Do you still believe I am still not a wolf and a Human?" He texted me that Now! God!  
"I don't believe you one bit. -_-" I texted back.  
"Alright then. Watch me. Closely." I had a reply.

I looked towards Humphrey and He gave me a smile and a thumbs up? That was until I saw him do a quick look around and the jump in the air and he did a back flip. I could not believe what I was seeing. I saw That wolf who was in the leaflet everyone had earlier that week. I was glued staring at the wolf. It did a jump and did a back flip and what landed was Humphrey.

"Believe me now?" I had a text from Humphrey.  
"Can you do it again?" I replied.

I watched Humphrey do it again. Twice!

"I believe you completely! But How?" I asked in a text.  
"I'll talk to you later about it. ok?" He replied.  
"Uhh Yeah sure. We will talk later." I texted back.

Not long after that another Howl was heard from the tree line and I thought "Oh god Humphrey!"

"Everyone INSIDE NOW!" I heard teachers shouting and everyone ran inside.

I ran towards a window and saw Humphrey in his wolf form dragging a caribou towards the tree line to where he disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"OH MY GOD! I told you He would endanger everyone!" I heard Garth shout.

Only about 30 minutes later when the teachers and principal decided it was safe outside that everyone was sent home early for that day.

I was walking towards Humphreys house and was about to pass my old home when I heard my dad scream my name!

"KATE!"

I looked over and saw him running towards me and I then heard a tires screeching and then when I was about to be grabbed by my dad I was pulled back into a car and me and whoever saved me drove off at a high speed.

I adjusted myself and saw Humphrey driving past his house and past a few shops.

"Thanks" I said.  
"No problem and I need to talk to you."  
"I think I would like to know what happened today. I believe you but I want to know more about you now. More then ever."  
"Ok then Kate. I'll tell you when we get back to my place."

We sat in silence until we reached his house again. And I couldn't help but feel a warm felling deep in my body and I knew that wasn't my temperature but something more. I was falling for Humphrey! 

* * *

**AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BudderWarrior418 for giving me the main idea plot for this.**

**Don't expect the next chapter to be out so quick as I still haven't planned much for it. It may only be around 700 words.**

**I COULD STILL DO WITH THE HELP FOR THIS STORY! PM or REVIEW this chapter and give me IDEAS!**

**THANK YOU  
BudderWarrior418 you are an amazing person.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER**

**THANK BudderWarrior418 again for a small part of this.**

* * *

**HUMPHREYS P.O.V**

We just pulled up outside my house and we both made our way upside after I locked my car. Once inside I made a drink each for us. I had a hot coffee with mild and four sugars **(Yes I have that IRL) **whilst Kate had a cup of hot tea with milk and 1 sugar. We both sat down on my couch at different ends and I put my legs up into my chest with my coffee in my hand resting between my legs and chest. We sat there in silence for a little bit just sipping our drinks.

"Humphrey?" Kate asks.  
"Yeah?" I reply.  
"C... can I know more a... about you?"  
"I suppose so. If you are going to stay here then I guess you should."  
"Well you can start when you want to. I can't imagine this would be easy for you to talk about. This is probably something you did not want anyone to know about until now"

**KATES P.O.V**

We sat there for about a minute until anything else was said. Humphrey broke that silence by starting to tell me about him self.

**HUMPHREYS P.O.V**

"My name is Humphrey Wilson. I am 14 years old and really hate to celebrate anyone's Birthday. I live here after moving from Idaho. I am not a social person as you probably found out. I am more intelligent then a lot and most of our high school and the teachers included. I am quite muscular for my age and is the strongest in the school but no one will know that. I prefer to keep to myself and I am angered very easily but I am mostly calm around everyone. When I was 11 I was celebrating my birthday, and I was never like what you see me as today. I was more friendly and a lot more social. I had three best friends. Salty, Shaky and Mooch. Today they are the second least popular people in High school with me being the least popular. I am not sure if they even know I exist any more. Any way. **(Flash Back)** When I was celebrating my 11th birthday I still had my parents. We lived in Idaho at the time and I was over a friends house having a birthday party that was thrown for me. Later on in the day I was dropped off on the corner of my street and I made my way to my house and saw ambulances and police outside with two of those ambulance gurneys with what looked like bodies covered in a white sheet. As I made my way over I saw the blood covering the floor around the gurneys. No one noticed me going under the police tape and running up to my house only to see more blood on the floor near the front door. I worried about my parents and then realised I saw too gurneys with blood. I quickly ran over to the gurneys and lifted up one of the sheets. Only then did someone notice me.

"Kid No!" someone shouted behind me.

I was able to see my mothers face clearly before an arm pulled me back.

"What are you doing here!?" I turned around to see a police after looking at me angrily.  
"I... I... It's my house. My... my parents... there g... gone!" I whispered and starting sobbing.  
"Ahh Kid I'm sorry. What's your name?" The officer said with a more sorrowful face.  
"Humphrey. Humphrey Wilson." I responded.  
**(End of Flash Back)**

"I remember that day very vividly Kate." I told her. "I wish it never happened."  
"You can stop if you want to." Kate said.  
"No I'm fine."

I continued.

"It was later on I was told that it was someone impersonating a police officer who was the person who shot and killed my parents. Later on in the week the funeral was held for my parents and I also found out that imposter was caught and jailed for life."

"I can't remember much after that but I do remember how I found out about me becoming a wolf. Well not becoming but knowing how to change into a wolf. Would you mind if I told you that another time. I'm really tired and I really need another drink and food. I really need food. I am Hungary I think I'll eat about anything. hehe!" I told, asked and joked to Kate.

"Yeah Humphrey. That's fine. That is so much for anyone to talk about. I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am." Kate replied.  
"Thanks Kate."

With that I got up, got a snack and a drink from my kitchen, ate it and drank my drink and headed up to bed.

"Night Kate!" I shouted down.  
"Night Humphrey!" Kate shouted back.

With that I got changed into my pyjamas and got in my bed.

'This was a productive day. I think.' I thought to myself before sleep overtook me.

**KATES P.O.V  
**

wow. Humphrey went through that. Jeez. I feel sorry for him.

"Night Kate!" I heard Humphrey shout down.  
"Night Humphrey!" I shout back up.

After that I made my way upstairs to the guest bedroom and got changed. I got in bed and sleep took me almost instantly.

* * *

**Finished writing this 2:54AM 30/07/2015 (My birthday)**

**REVIEW!  
****FAV-FOLLOW!  
****THANK YOU**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER**

**Check out my youtube channel: /ch****annel/UCm1ni8y9Ya9AD8N0ZOY1-qQ**

**Find links to my - Twitter - Facebook - Twitch**

* * *

**KATES P.O.V**

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. The room I was in. The light that has appeared. The texture of the bed spreads. The sound of someone screaming and objects being thrown about.

Wait...

I quickly shoot up from the bed and run to the door and open it.  
I go into the hallway and listen to where the sound is coming from. I find it to be coming from Humphreys room.  
I quickly make my way over and call his name.

"Humphrey?"  
No response.

I try again but shouting this time.

"Humphrey?!"  
"Go Away!" I hear him shout back.

Ok so something's up.

"Humphrey I'm coming in!" I shout.

As I open the door I hear Humphrey shout.

"Noooo!"

Too late. The door is open and I have already stepped in.  
What I see scares me a little.  
I see Humphrey in a half human and half wolf state. **(ANTHRO) **He has grey fur over his body... well... what I can see anyway as he is still wearing his night cloths. He has a wolf muzzle with all of the wolf teeth. His ears are that of a wolf. His hands are still hands just covered in fur. Basicly he is what you would find in a animated movie. **( watch?v=g9lmhBYB11U****)**

"Humphrey? Whats going on?" I ask concerned. I also look around his room. It was a mess. Everything was just everywhere.

Humphrey stops what he is doing and looks at the ground at my feet. I can see tears sliding down his muzzle then hitting the wooden floor.

"Humphrey. What happened?" I asked concerned.  
"I... I... I dreamt of my parents death." Humphrey replied with a sad expression on his face.

I was a little hesitant of approaching Humphrey is this new state but as I got closer I became more confident.

I got to Humphrey and embraced him in a hug.  
It took a little time for Humphrey to hug back but soon we were both hugging.

We stayed like this for about 5 minutes. I felt the tears dropping onto my shoulders as Humphrey placed his furry muzzle on top of my head. It felt weird hugging Humphrey is the state he was in... I mean all the fur I can feel. It feels weird. After that 5 minutes Humphrey broke the hug and went to sit on his messed up bed.

"Kate I... I know what I've become and don't worry it's not permanent." Humphrey Started. "Look at me. Huh. I was a person who never speaks to anyone then you come knocking and now look. I'm pretty much explaining my life to you slowly. I don't like it."

"Humphrey? I just want to say that what you said hurt me a little but I understand. I really should not have been so pushy."  
"I'm sorry. I don't like hurting people. often anyway hehe"  
"Ha."

We shared a little laugh and discussed a little until there was a Knock on the door.

"I'll go answer. You're in no state to be seen" I told Humphrey  
"All right" He replied.

I walked downstairs and open the front door to see my parents hugging and crying.

"KATE!? Is that you?" My mum says looking at me.  
"Uhh Yeah?"  
"oh thank god. We have great and horrible news" My dad says. "can we come in?"  
"Uhh two secs."

I shout up to humphrey to see if they can come in and humphrey replied saying "yes as long as they stay away from me"

"Come in."

I am weary of why they are here but I decide that I should trust them this time. They seem to have a different personality.  
They both sit down and I sit opposite them.

"Kate. We know you dont like us anymore but please here us out."  
"All right go on"  
"Well the horrible news is that we have lied to you for years. The only reason we were hurting you was because we were being blackmailed. We dont know who by but we were. They would of killed you if we did not hurt you. I know that parents shouldn't do that but they were certain that if we ever went to the police they will kill you."

I was starting to tear up a little listening to them. They were also partly crying but I was only able to see a little as they were both hanging their heads in shame.

"The better news is this. The person blackmailing us was killed by the police. Apparently they were blackmailing others who reported them and got him killed. We just hope you forgive us for what we did and hope for you to come back to us."

I was crying silently and thought it through. Yes they hurt me but they had their reasons. Protect me at any cost. I knew what I was going to do.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short.  
Next will try to be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER**

**What would you guys think to me starting a 3rd story?  
Should I just do the two I got going now or?  
PM or review the answer!  
**

* * *

**HUMPHREYS P.O.V**

I heard everything and I knew what Kate was going to do. Some part of me hated her for what she was about to do but most felt happy.  
My door swung open and Kate, with a huge smile, came rushing in and hugging me.

"Oh Humphrey. I'm so Happy" Kate said.  
"I know. Just so you know I'm happy for you too. You should grow up with parents. Better then being alone." I replied.

On the outside I showed I was happy, smiling, looking joyful just being happy. On the inside I was dead. Inside was filled with loneliness. nothing but loneliness. There was me thinking I had someone in my life again. someone to talk with. Someone to be happy with until I found my girl. But fate had other planes it looks like. The loneliness started to fade a little and anger replaced it. Little by little, bit... by... bit!

"I think you should go home and spend time with your parents Kate." I told Kate.  
"Ok. Thanks for letting me stay here Humphrey." Kate replied whilst walking to my bedroom door, exiting my bedroom then closing my bedroom door behind her.

It was only seconds after that I heard my front door being closed. I was alone. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I started to play with my claws thinking over what happened.

"Kate just walked out after her parents say sorry for everything and blah blah blah! I'm sitting here with rage building up. I can't take it!"

I stand up about to start my rampage across my house but as I stand I hear a crunch. The sound of glass breaking under pressure. I look down and under my foot I see a picture a frame. I remove my foot and all anger and rage disappear instantly filled with sorrow and sadness. I pick it up and look at the framed photo not crinkled from me stepping on it. I pull the photo out and look at it. It was the last taken photo of my parents about 3 days before they died.

Looking at the photo made me feel extremely sad. To a point where I was sure I wouldn't come out of it. I remembered a song I have on my phone that matches how I feel. It may be mostly music but the lyrics fit perfectly. I decided to play it and instantly I was singing along with it. **(Make up a good singing voice for him) ** **(****/watch%3FvrSzLG2cNGS)**

"_Why might... the one..."  
"Who has to be so alone"  
"Why should I go on?"  
"When your already gone"  
"It doesn't have to be this hard"  
"It never meant to fall apart"  
"How can we try to save this love when your already gooooooonnnnneeee"_

"We can try... to save this love"  
"We can try... to save this love"  
"It doesn't have to this hard"  
"We never meant to fall apart"  
"And we can try to save this love when your already _gooooooonnnnneeee_"

"When your already _gooooooonnnnneeee"_

It ended with me with a tear running down my cheek. Whilst I was singing I changed back into my human self. I was thinking about all sorts of things. From my parents and me to their death and me finding them like that. From school to kate. From kate to Everything in my life.  
I dont know what happened but I must of thought too much and with my current emotions I am sure I fainted as the last thing I saw was a wooden floor rapidly meeting my face.

**KATES P.O.V**

I was talking with my parents in our living room. When I told them I was going to check on Humphrey.  
I left my house and went straight into Humphreys house. I went up to his room and I saw Humphrey out cold on his floor. I picked him up and put him in his bed and tucked him in **(AWWWW)** I saw a photo fall out of his hand and I looked at it. It looked like Humphreys parents so I put it on his bed side table. I looked around his room and decided to do a quick clean. In 20 minutes everything was back to where it was and the room looked like nothing had happened. I also left a note for humphrey for when he wakes up. It read,

"I put you in bed and cleaned up for you.  
You were out cold on the floor.  
I put the photo on your bedside table.

Your friend,  
Kate"

I left that on his table aswell and I left. I locked his door with the hidden key and placed it back. I went home and me and my parents talked some more before we all went to bed. I changed and was asleep before I even touched the bed. I was almost out cold like humphrey but landed on my bed. Before I was fully out I grabbed my blanket and put it ovre me. I fell asleep instantly.**  
**

* * *

**!MESSAGE TO ALL!  
I wont be able to update much for the next 7 maybe more MONTHS due to family problems  
BYESIES  
**


	10. Help plz

Hey guys

Sorry about the so many months wait

I can start writing again and get back into it BUT! I need ideas.  
I'm finding it hard to come up with ideas lately  
someone has let me use their OC in the genetic hybrids and shall be named at the top of the chapters I use him

I need help big time!  
Even if it is just an idea for a short chapter I could use it in some Way.

Thanks and sorry again  
Review with your ideas for PM me


End file.
